


Kontradiksi

by Rexa



Series: PWP's Corner [3]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kontradiksi yang membuat Xiahou Ba bimbang.





	Kontradiksi

**Author's Note:**

> Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei dan Koei Tecmo.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Tulisan pertama rexa di fandom DW, maafkan segala kenistaan ini. Rexa hanya mengabulkan keinginan seseorang teman yg meminta pair kesayangannya sedang bermesraan. Iya ini agak-agak gimana gitu.... maafkan.
> 
> Also, happy reading~

"Nnnhhh, Kak Guo Jia...."

  
Si pemilik nama menyungging senyum. Jemarinya sibuk menari di atas permukaan kulit yang tak lagi berlapis sehelai benang pun. Di sisi lain, Xiahou Ba merasakan dua kontradiksi yang membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang. Di antara bimbang karena ingin dituntaskan dan menyudahi permainan begitu saja. Mendamba dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang lembut dan menggoda. Kesal karena si penggoda membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang tertahan di dalam perutnya. Menuntut dilepaskan, tapi tak jua dikabulkan. Menyiksa.

  
Satu kecupan dilabuhkan Guo Jia di kening Xiahou Ba yang terengah tak berdaya di bawah posesinya. Kedua tangan Xiahou Ba terikat di atas kepala ranjang. Matanya tertutup oleh sapu tangan, mulutnya megap-megap akibat friksi yang nikmat tapi membuatnya menderita. Sekujur tubuhnya menggelinjang. Peluhnya bercucuran. Mengikuti permainan ini membuat Xiahou Ba berdebar tak karuan. Terlebih karena Guo Jia tak pernah membuatnya tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. 

  
"Kak ... sud--Aaah!"

  
Guo Jia kembali tersenyum, penuh kemenangan? Menemukan sebuah titik yang membuat pasangannya melentingkan punggung atletisnya hingga membentuk kurva sempurna. Xiahou Ba dibuat belingsatan.  
Bibirnya menemu bibir Xiahou Ba, melumat pelan, mencumbu dalam. Terlena, Xiahou Ba hanya mampu membalas sebisanya. Tenaganya sudah lama terkuras, ia sudah lelah. (Namun sedikit banyak ia tahu, ia masih ingin meneruskan permainan mereka).

  
"Jangan tidur dulu, ini masih permulaan," bisik Guo Jia lirih sarat goda di telinga Xiahou Ba.

  
Xiahou Ba merinding. Bulu-bulu halusnya meremang. Harusnya ia tidak pernah menawarkan diri untuk meladeni permainan Guo Jia. Ia akan selalu kalah. Selalu kalah telak. Dan berakhir menjadi seperti ini.

  
Meskipun demikian, apakah Xiahou Ba _kapok_?

  
 _Tidak_ , ia justru berdebar keras menanti langkah Guo Jia selanjutnya. Sebab setiap langkah yang Guo Jia jalankan, Xiahou Ba selalu dibuat menggapai surga.

  
"Kamu siap kan, Xiahou Ba sayang?"

.

.

  
.

  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran rexa terima dgn lapang dada. Terima kasih.
> 
> Rexa signing out~


End file.
